


Hushed whispers

by Evilkat23



Category: Toy Story (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Mentions of Death, No major deaths though, hints of pairings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-14 15:09:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7176869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evilkat23/pseuds/Evilkat23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a drunken accident, Buzz Lightyear finds himself in a relatively small town, but the sheriff of the town is quick to tell him that this small quaint town isn't what it seems. Now, he has to pair up with the sheriff and his friends if he ever wants to go home again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

A loud low blaring sound was the first thing that came through Buzz Lightyear's mind groaning heavily, the man slowly lifted his head up, the blaring stopped almost instantly. Looking around, still in a slight daze, he realized he was in his car. A brief flash of what happened came into his mind, making everything clear up enough for him to remember that he was driving home from work, looking at the tree in front of his car, his hood clearly bent by the force of the trunk, it was clear that he had some how went off road and smashed into the tree.

Reaching up, Buzz touched his head before hissing out in pain, bringing his fingers to his eyes, yep, he was bleeding. Grabbing his key he turned it in the ignition, the car stalled before dying. Typical. Shakily, he reached over and opened the door, he tried to just causally walk out, but as soon as he tried to put some weight on his left leg it collapsed under him. Taking in a sharp breath, breathing in the dirt and grass beneath him, Buzz slowly got to his one good knee, it didn't really help because now he was just kneeling, getting his pants even more dirty. Feeling rather tired all of a sudden, Buzz slowly lowered himself to the ground once again, breathing out slowly, he shut his eyes and rested his head against the cool ground. Fading in and out of consciousness, Buzz watched as he was slowly moving away from his wrecked car.

Buzz knew he wasn't on his feet moving, after another fade to black, he slowly looked up to try and look at whoever had his feet and was dragging him. He couldn't really see the person, all he saw was a big brown hat that seemed to be covering their face. He blacked out again.

Gasping out, Buzz woke up, groaning, he put his hands in front of his face, feeling the bright unwelcoming sunlight on his face burning his eyes, he went to reach over to shut the blinds to his window, however when all he did was fall off his bed and land on his face, he realized this wasn't exactly right. His bed was next to the window. Slowly looking around, Buzz's memory started to return to him, the car crash, he had drove home slight drunk and...went off course, crashing into a tree. He remembered getting out of his car and feeling tired...Falling asleep on the ground...

Then he was rescued...

Or kidnapped...

Gulping, Buzz slowly stood, looking down at his bad knee, he blinked in surprise, it was in a brace, keeping it still. Grabbing on to the nearest thing, which was the nightstand, he stood more fully, groaning in pain as he did so.

About to try and walk, he paused when he heard something, it sounded like talking, holding his breath, Buzz slowly listened in, it was awfully mumbled, however, one part he made out quite clearly as whoever was speaking yelled it out,

"I AM AWARE OF THE RISK I AM AT HERE! BUT IT'S MY FAULT AND I'M FIXING IT!"

Whoever had yelled it was clearly a man, he sounded rather frustrated.

Buzz frowned as the end of the guy's sentence repeated in his mind,' _It's my fault and I'm fixing it.'_

Buzz's tried so hard to focus what just what that meant. Did the guy jump out in the street, causing Buzz to swerve and hit the tree? Did he plant the tree that Buzz hit?...Was Buzz suppose to die in that accident? He didn't know, and couldn't remember. Truthfully, this was all just giving a headache from hell. Hearing stomping footsteps coming his way, Buzz almost went to dive for the bed, pretend to be a sleep, however, he realized how ridiculous that sounded, he wasn't doing that, if this person wanted him dead, then he was putting up a fight.

Slowly, the door opened, Buzz tightened his grip on the nightstand, totally prepared to the throw it if he had to.

However, once he saw the man, he relax, it was a really lanky guy, the cowboy hat still perched on top of his head, Buzz was quick to notice the whole cowboy ensemble, honestly the guy looked like he could almost be from the late 1800's. The man looked up at Buzz and jumped, clearly not expecting to see him up.

"Oh good, you're up, we need to talk." The man stated matter of fact like, almost like he was friends with Buzz, despite clearly not knowing him.

"Uh, Alright, not even going to ask my name? Just gonna jump straight into talking?"

"We'll discuss names in a moment, I just...Need to discus something with you." The man ushered Buzz to sit down on the bed, which he did so. Buzz watched as the man leaned against the nightstand, running his callous looking hands down his face before speaking.

"You were...Drinking and driving were you not?"

"...Are you a cop?"

"Sheriff."

Buzz let out a sigh and nodded.

"Yeah. I was. That obvious?"

"The only people who wind up here are drunks that swerve off the road, that, and you left your beer cans in the backseat."

"...Oh..."

Fearing that he would pretty much be arrested on the spot for drinking and driving, Buzz just hung his head before giving it a good head shake.

"I wish I didn't have to do this...Trust me." There was something in the man's voice, the odd tone he used at the end that made Buzz look up at him once again, the man seemed to be trying to discretely tell or show Buzz something, narrowing his eyes, he watched as the cowboy's own eyes darted to the side quickly.

Sensing the urgent tone in the air, Buzz moved his eyes, but not his head, to see what the Sheriff was trying to show him, out of the corner of his eye, he could see it, in the far corner of the room there sat some sort of security camera. They were being watched?

The sheriff tipped his hat, gaining Buzz's attention once more.

"Now normally, we would of taken you in right away, however, do to your knee, I talked _Them_ into letting you wake up before I take you in." The man put just enough emphasis on the word them for Buzz to understand. With a nod to the man, Buzz got the great sense that something really wasn't right.

"Are you going to handcuff me?" Buzz asked, noting the lack of handcuffs on the sheriff.

"Are you going to run?"

"No."

"Then no, Just lean on me, we have to go downstairs."

Awkwardly, he allowed his arm to drape over the sheriff as they started for the door, he never truly knew how limited he was with this brace till he was face a flight of twenty or so stairs. However, once the sheriff shut the door behind him, he spoke in a harsh whisper.

"We aren't being watched here, but keep your voice down, _They_ are almost always listening."

"What's going on?" Buzz questioned, he noticed the cowboy seemed to be on the look out.

"I really am helping you...Were you really drunk last night?"

"...I said I was...Why?"

"...We planted the beer cans."

"What?!"

"Keep your voice down. If it wasn't for that, you wouldn't be awake now. Trust me, _They_ wouldn't have it."

Having enough of the pronoun game with this man, Buzz just shook his head,

"Whose 'we?' Whose 'they?'"

"I can't say much at the moment. Just know this. We're going to get you out before you even know it."

"Why even arrest me then?"

"If I didn't arrest you. You'd be lying in a ditch, this place is corrupt. Please, I'll explain later, I swear, we really can't be here much longer." There was now a sense of urgency in his voice, with a sigh, Buzz nodded and allowed himself to be lead down the stairs, he had to say he was thankful for the sheriff helping him down the stairs, he probably couldn't do it on his own with the brace blocking a lot of his mobility.

When they turned the corner, Buzz heard the sheriff take in a sharp breath, he knew that the man must of been startled by the man sitting down at the table on the bottom of the stairs a cup of coffee in his hands, this man was pretty much average looking, average height, build, brown hair, though, Buzz noticed how really well dressed the man seemed to be, almost too well.

"Sheriff Woody, I didn't know we allowed DUI's to rest in our homes now before we arrest them." The man stiffly spat, standing up from his chair, he coolly sauntered over to Woody, the sheriff gave him a bitter sneer.

"I got permission to let him heal, Ken."

"Hm." Was all Ken said at first, sipping his coffee. "I don't know about you, Sheriff, but it seems every time someone comes to our little town, they seem to be drunk. And almost always on the same beer as well."

"Eh, life is just full of coincidence's, aren't they?" Woody shrugged, Ken narrowed his eyes before chuckling.

"Right...I guess they are...Well, I shouldn't keep you from jailing him then. Oh, and get better coffee this stuff tastes like manure." Ken growled throwing the mug in the kitchen sink before bitterly walking out.

"Maybe if you'd stop breaking in, I might consider getting good coffee." Buzz heard Woody hiss bitterly before continuing on.

"...So, Ken's...Uh.."

"A purse with legs." Woody growled.

Walking out of the home, Buzz finally got a look around the town, he had to admit, the way Woody was dressed made him think that this place a 1920's western town, but no, it seemed pretty modern, the houses, the street, however, though there was a street there seemed to be no cars about.

"This way." With a slight tug of the arm, Buzz hopped along, following the cowboy to the rather small jail. Once Woody opened the door, he practically threw Buzz inside, where, thankfully, someone else caught him before he hit the floor.

Looking at the person, Buzz found himself looking into the face of an attractive woman, she helped Buzz stand up and he got a better look at her. She was tall, with long red hair braided in the back, she, like Woody, was dressed in old mid western clothes.

"Jess, is the camera out?" Woody hissed, the woman nodded and Woody let out a sigh of relief. "Ken's becoming aware of us, if he's becoming aware then you know both Lotso and-"

"I know! What are we going to do this time? They cracked down really hard after you freed Bo!" Jessie practically yelled, Buzz was quick to notice the pained look on Woody's face, before he just let out a soft sigh.

"I know. I know..." Woody made a slight motion with his hands before escorting Buzz to a cell. "Thank you, for being so cooperative on this Mr...Oh, I never did get your name." The sheriff realized and Jessie rolled her eyes at this with a headshake.

"Buzz Lightyear." Buzz gave a slight chuckle at that.

"Well, I'm Woody and this is my sister Jessie. Trust me. We will find away to get you out of this town."

"I still don't fully understand."

Jessie gave Woody a look and he just nodded before saying,

"It's pretty simple Mr. Lightyear, in this town, nobody comes in and nobody comes out, as I mentioned before, this place is corrupt, however, not everyone in this town is corrupt. It's our job to get anyone who comes here out of this town. Because if we don't...Then..." Woody paused and turned to the dead security camera.

"They'll make sure you never speak again."


	2. Chapter 2

Buzz perked up at the sound of the jail doors opening, Woody and Jessie had left a while ago, he figured one of them must be back. He realized he was wrong pretty quickly as Ken came in followed by an old chubby man limping a cane in his hand as he walked, instantly, the small of strawberry's washed over Buzz's nose. The chubby man had an almost grandfatherly feel to him, soft looking eyes, he almost looked fluffy.

"This is him." Ken told the strawberry scented man, pointing to Buzz.

Standing up now, Buzz sized the man up and down.

"Now, Kenneth, it's rather rude to point." The man spoke, his voice deep but gentle all in the same. He then turned his attention to Buzz and gave the man a soft smile. "You must be Mr. Lightyear."

"Yes, Sir and you?"

"Just call me Lotso, that's what everyone calls me...So, from what I've heard is that you've came here drunk last night? Is that correct?"

The whole man's exterior seem to change with just a simple sentence, he seemed a bit more accusing and less grandfather like.

"Yes, I accidently swerved off the road and hit a tree, hurt my knee here." Buzz told him, pointing down at his leg in the brace.

"Yes, the sheriff came to me concerned, said you might of twisted it." Buzz was quick to note the growl that left the man's voice as soon as he said sheriff.

"Yes...You see if there is any fine you need me to pay to get out, I'd be happy to pay it and get out of your hair." Buzz tried, as he moved a little closer to the bars, wrapping his fingers around the metal. Lotso gave a rather threatening chuckle.

"I'm afraid we can't do that. We won't know what to do with you until-" Lotso was cut off, the sound of the door opening once more, in came Woody, an old looking wiener dog following the sheriff's heels happily, the moment the dog spotted Lotso and Ken it gave off a threatening growl.

"Easy there, Slinky." Woody gently said to the dog, giving him a gentle pet on the head, Woody gave a nod to Lotso and Ken. "Gentlemen, is everything alright here?" Asked Woody as he ambled passed the two, the dog still by his heels at high alert.

"I've been told about a malfunctioning camera in here, sheriff, so I'd thought I'd stop by to see what we can do to fix it." Lotso explained, the chubby man then took a step towards Woody, causing Slinky to get low to the ground, his fur rising as he snarled threateningly. Lotso seem to pause at this, to Buzz it looked like Lotso was thinking if he wanted to risk a dog bite or not.

"Hm, No matter, we got what we needed anyway." Lotso shrugged, backing off. "Come along Ken, we should tell the mayor what we know."

With that, the two of them walked away, Slinky didn't relax until they were fully out of the building, once they were gone, the dog sneezed and Woody gave the old dog another pat.

"That's one loyal dog." Buzz observed, Slinky perked up and started sniffing around the jail cell, before sitting down and wagging his tail in front of Buzz.

"Had him since I was just a kid, he may be a dog, but he knows Lotso's up to no good." Woody whistled and Slinky came bounding back to him. "You think he's loyal, you should see Bullseye." Woody chuckled.

"Another dog?"

"A horse. You'll meet him soon enough." Woody told him, Buzz watched as Woody bent down to pick up Slinky, when Woody came back up, dog now in his arms, he cringed and looked like he was in slight pain.

"Everything alright?"

"Oh...Just a shoulder injury that's still healing." Woody chuckled softly, Slinky rested his head on Woody's injured shoulder and let out a soft whine.

"Ok, so good news and bad news. The good news is that we got your escape underway, we have everyone working in on this. Bad news is we need you need to be fast, meaning-"

"You have to wait for my leg to fully heal?" Buzz finished, earning a nod from Woody. The sheriff let out another groan of pain before placing Slinky down on the floor.

"Which in itself is another problem...We can't keep you locked up forever just for a DUI, Ken, Lotso, and others will grow suspicious the longer we keep you here..." Woody let out an irritated sigh and rubbed the back of his neck, Buzz watched as Woody took a seat at the desk and took his big hat off, showing that his hair matched his brown eyes.

"I'm getting too old for this." Buzz heard Woody exasperate.

"Really? Because to me you look like you're in your early thirties." Buzz observed.

"And I've been doing this since I was ten."

"Really?"

"Heh." Slinky came up to his owner once again and rested his head on Woody's knee. Woody gave a soft chuckle as he started to scratch the old dog behind the ears, while scratching Slinky, he continued,

"They were simple escapes then, move around the back, show them back to the road, wave them goodbye. Then, the higher ups started getting suspicious, closed off the back ways, I was stubborn though, got my sister involved, together, we came up of plans got the ones who weren't killed out. Again, they caught on, planted camera's everywhere..." Woody sighed again and stopped petting his dog, he just put a hand to his face and shook his head. "I got too many people involved by that point. We all wanted the same thing, to make sure nobody gets killed here..."

"How come none of you ever just leave?"

"...That's another story for another day, it's getting dark out, Partner you must be starving." The subject changed as Woody got up from his seat and stretched. Sure enough, almost as soon as Woody finished his sentence, Buzz's stomach growled in hunger.

"I'm sure Jessie has something made by now, I'll be back."

With that, Woody started for the door, Slinky once again at his heels, tail wagging furiously as he followed his master. The door behind Woody shut and Buzz boredly tapped his hands on his thighs. His thoughts went Lotso, the man seemed friendly enough, he did have to wonder what that lost part of his sentence was going to be if Woody hadn't of walked in when he did.

Groaning, Buzz laid down on his small cot of a bed and sighed out. A part of him knew that Woody wasn't telling the whole truth about somethings, that the cowboy was hiding something important, but what?

Before he could think too much on it, the door opened once again, expecting Woody to come through that door, Buzz sat up a bit, he got a bit of a shock when Jessie came through the door a plate of food wrapped in tinfoil in her hands.

She giggled when she read his puzzled expression.

"Woody had something come up." She explained to him, Buzz nodded and watched as she slipped the food to him through the slot. The familiar smell of spaghetti hit his nose and he chuckled as he took the tinfoil off. Spaghetti, freshly steamed green beans, and garlic bread.

"Does every prisoner get home cooked food?" He asked her as he picked the fork up off the plate and started to eat, she took her seat at Woody's desk and propped her feet up.

"Well, yes, seeing how there's no other food to give them around. Truthfully, Lotso doesn't even want us to give you food."

Twirling some spaghetti on his fork, Buzz spoke before eating,

"...I have a couple of questions about him."

"Naturally."

"Is he this town's leader?"

"Second in command."

"Oh, then whose you're leader?"

There was a silence between the two of them, Buzz watched as Jessie's expression changed quickly to worry, she then proceeded to grab her braid and gently pick at the end.

Buzz swallowed some of his food and chuckled.

"Touchy subject, alright, lets change it then-"

"Can I ask you some questions?" She quickly asked, bringing her feet down.

Feeling his face turn red, Buzz nodded slowly and watched as she got up, grabbed the chair, and got closer to the bars.

"What do you do for a living?" She asked, a big ol' smile on her face as she waited for his response.

"I, uh, oh that's boring..." He sputtered and she giggled cutely. He watched as she crossed one leg over the other and batted her long eyelashes at him. "Heh...I'm an...Astronomy teacher...Oh no..." Buzz let out a low groan and put his hand to his head, he didn't even think of his job, well, it was a weekend, but if he couldn't leave till his leg healed...

"Is everything alright?"

"I'm probably going to lose my job."

"O-Oh sorry."

"It's fine, truth be told, I never cared for it. I mean working with kids is fine, but...Can I tell you a little secret?" Buzz questioned, Jessie scooted closer the bars, nodding enthusiastically. "I've always wanted to be an astronaut."

"Like...Leave our planet and go to space?"

"Yeah...But that dream...I don't think I'll ever see it come true."

Jessie let out a nervous chuckle.

"I know the feeling...SWEET MOTHER OF TERESA!" She shrieked, with no warning she jumped from her seat like it was on fire.

"What? Is everything alright?" Buzz asked, Jessie suddenly made a mad dash for the door.

"I'm sorry, Buzz! I forgot the time! I have to go!" She yelled as she went running out the door, slamming it shut behind her.

Once she was gone, Buzz slowly sat back down and continued to eat the lukewarm dinner. Once it was all gone, he placed the plate on the ground and laid down on his cot. Looking up at the ceiling, he waited for someone to come back in, but after the sun set and the whole jail place became down, he figured no one else was coming for the night, slowly turning to his side, Buzz shut his eyes and allowed himself to slowly drift into sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Buzz slowly let out a bitter hiss as he tried to move his leg, it was extremely stiff and he could tell that his knee was swollen. He growled a bit before mumbling,

"Screw it." Unhooking the brace he carefully slipped his leg out of it, Buzz let out a sigh of relief as the a bit of the pain subsisted, slowly he stood up, careful not to put all of his weight on his bad leg, he limped to the cell bars and just leaned against the cell before sighing out. He hated being in this position, he felt vulnerable and truthfully, he was having second guesses about the sheriff. It was clear that the man was hiding something.

Hearing the sound of barking, Buzz watched as Slinky came through a doggy door that was attached to the actual door, sitting down on the ground, he reached through the bars to pet the old dog.

"Hey, come to keep me company?" Buzz asked the dog. Slinky happily sniffed Buzz's fingers before giving them a sloppy doggy kiss. Laughing at this, he scratched Slinky behind the ears, causing the dog to thump his foot against the ground happily.

"Slinky." Hearing Woody's voice, Buzz listened as Woody came through the door and tsked at the dog. "There you are. You can't avoid your bath forever." Woody said, walking towards the dog, Woody leaned down and suddenly slid something under Buzz's bar, it was a small container with two white tiny pills inside.

"Tylenol. For your leg, it should help with the inflamed skin."

"Oh. Thank you." Buzz thanked him as he reached for the pills. He then frowned and looked up at Woody. "Do you need these for your shoulder?" He asked, noticing that even through the cowboy's shirt it seemed that his bad shoulder was swollen.

"No. I prefer ibuprofen for my shoulder."

Shrugging, Buzz swallowed down the two pills with only his spit. He watched as Woody leaned down to pet slinky with his good arm.

"Can I ask?" Buzz asked, when Woody looked at him, all he did was point to the swollen shoulder.

"Oh? Like I said, just an injury I'm recovering from, spooked Ol' Bullseye, he bucked me right in the shoulder. I'm lucky, my sis said I could of lost my whole arm."

There was something about the tone in the guy's voice that told Buzz he wasn't being perfectly honest, that, and, if Buzz wasn't going crazy, it seemed that Slinky was shaking his head no, just then, the small dog sneezed, so maybe Buzz was going a little crazy.

"So, Cowboy, can I ask a few more questions? I'm going a little stir crazy here and need to get my mind off of, you know being locked in a cell and all."

"...Well...What do you want to know?"

Buzz opened and closed his mouth a few times making him look like a fish out of water. Finally he shrugged.

"Whose all helping to break me out?"

"Oh, uh, mmm...counting me, Jessie, and even Slinky...eight."

"That many? For one person?"

"I told you, they cracked down hard."

There was another silence, Woody let out a sigh and stood up.

"I should get going, they might get suspicious. Come, Slinky. You do need a bath."

Buzz watched as the dog lowered it's ears and let out a whine before following Woody. Suddenly something struck Buzz, something that Jessie had said when Buzz was brought here.

"Wait. One last question, I swear...Jessie said they cracked down hard when you got someone else out. What did she mean by that?"

Woody let out a sigh before stopping at the door, he looked down and just took off his hat before running his fingers through his hair.

"They...got rid of the backways out of here."

"What? How did they do that?"

"...They blew a crater in ground." Was all Woody said before walking out, he practically slammed the door shut as he left. Buzz could see the cowboy out side the window, Woody seemed to angrily put his hat back on before storming away from the building. Buzz frowned deeply, he didn't mean to upset Woody. Unfortunately, it was already done.

After a while the pain in his leg slowly subsisted, it wasn't completely pain free, but enough to where he didn't want to chop his leg off.

Standing up a bit, he leaned against the cot honestly he was starting to feel beyond bored, two days of being locked up was making him go a bit stir crazy. Still, it was better than being dead. Slowly Buzz sat down on the cot and sighed out once again.

The door opened, Buzz looked up expecting Woody, but frowned when he saw Ken. The low lighting of the jail house made Ken look a lot more threatening than he seemed.

"That sheriff thinks he can do whatever he wants, I'm sick of it." Ken spat at Buzz, this made Buzz look over at Ken, trying to act confused.

"I don't know what you mean."

"Oh don't act all coy. He's stepping out of line. He's not trying to help you, he's only helping himself. Do you think he locked you up for your 'safety'?" Ken sneered, Buzz opened his mouth but quickly shut it. Truthfully, that was a question he had already asked. The sheriff seemed like he was doing it to help Buzz, but, what if it was all just a ruse?

"Admit it, even you can see that he's keeping too many secrets. Don't trust the sheriff, Lotso wants to help you."

Buzz started to grind his teeth as he stood there, he hardly knew Lotso, but maybe there was a reason for that, however for all he knew, Woody could be lying to him telling him promises of freedom only to turn on him and kill him. It could be possible, after all, if Woody did free so many people since he was ten then why did nobody ever call the cops?

"Starting to find holes in his story? He's lying. I told you, he thinks he can do what he wants."

"Why do you say that? Because he's the sheriff?"

"Of course he wouldn't tell you...Do you know who the mayor of this town is?"

Buzz shook his head a slight feeling of dread started to pool in the bottom of his stomach.

"The mayor is Jessie's and Woody's father. How do you think Woody got to be sheriff?"

Buzz stood there as the news hit him like a blow to the stomach. Ken smirked at Buzz's obvious reaction before taking a step back from the cell.

"Lotso will help you. I swear. He'll come by tonight chose to go with him and live, or stay here and put your trust in Woody and die. The choice is yours."


	4. Chapter 4

Night had fallen over the town pretty quickly, all was quiet for Buzz, sitting in the cell, he perked when he heard the front door open, he suddenly cringed when a loud scream was the first thing to greet him. Woody was the first to come in, however, Buzz got one hell of a shock when he saw a woman slung over on the Cowboy's, still very bad, shoulder. It was made clear that the woman was still awake and conscious as she was kicking and hitting Woody's back.

"What are you doing to her!?" Buzz sudden growled as he feared for the woman. Instantly he thought that Ken was right, that Woody was up to no good, hurting people.

"Please, Calm down!" Woody yelled, Buzz had no idea if he was talking to the still flailing woman, who Buzz realized had tape over her mouth, or him. The woman suddenly kicked Woody in the stomach, causing him to drop her. When she fell, Buzz got a good look at her, much like him, she was a blonde with blue eyes, she clearly wasn't taking this laying down either.

"Ma'am. Easy! I am trying to help you!" Woody told her as he put a hand out, the woman ripped off the tape around her mouth and went to probably scream for help, but before she could there was a sudden blur past Buzz and he watched Jessie came running in, the cowgirl had clearly just woke up as her hair was down from her braid and messy, her shirt was just a tank top while she wore casual sweatpants, Jessie ran up and grabbed the woman putting a hand over her mouth. Muffling the scream.

"Get the cell door!" Jessie ordered Woody, it almost seemed like he was having a little trouble focusing, but once Jessie spoke, Woody snapped out of it and jumped over his desk to get to the key faster.

The woman at this point started biting Jessie's hand, clearly not hard enough to draw blood as Jessie just gave her a look whilst raising her eyebrow.

Woody came back and unlocked the cell across from Buzz, Jessie tossed the woman in and they slammed the door shut before locking it.

"LET ME OUT! I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!" She screamed rattling the bars.

"We know!" The two of them yelled at the same time. That caused her to go quiet.

"What?" She asked a little more softly.

Woody stumbled a bit before sighing and turning to Buzz.

"Jessie, you fill her in, I need to talk to him." Woody told her and she nodded and started to talk to the woman and Woody walked slowly to Buzz.

"I'm sorry you had to see that. Like I said not everyone cooperates." Woody told him, he suddenly groaned and clutched his arm, he then turned serious, "Did you talk to Ken at all?"

"...No." He lied with a headshake.

"Look..." Woody paused, that's when Buzz noted that a bit of red started to sweep through his bright yellow shirt. Something a horse buck shouldn't do. Woody started to turn a little pale before he wiped his brow shakily.

"Cowboy?" Buzz asked as Woody suddenly took a step back, then, in a blink of an eye, Woody fell to the ground in a heap. "Hey!" Buzz yelled, Jessie turned and ran up to her brother.

"Woody! Oh no. Oh no..This is bad..." She gasped as she looked at his bleeding shoulder. She put her arms under his and tried to pull him up but it seemed like that wasn't going to happen.

"He told me it was a wound from a horse..." Buzz told her softly as he looked at the ever growing red stain.

"...I have to get him home. Oh god, Dad's gonna know...Dad's going to know for sure." Jessie gasped and let go of her brother and clasping her hands on both sides of her head, it looked like she was about ready to have a break down.

Slowly Buzz stood, mindful of his leg, he walked to the bars.

"Let me out. I can carrying him." Buzz told her gently. She looked at him wide eyed before taking a step back.

"I...I...If they see you out of our cell..." She started to shake, clearly going back and forth with herself on what to do. "Ah the Potatoheads are too far away...Lotso could be here any minute..." She spoke to herself on the verge of crying. Buzz looked at the other captor, the woman looking concerned as it was more than likely her fault his wound opened.

"Look. I'm not going to run, I can't run. If someone runs into us outside just tell them it was an emergency, which it is, He's the sheriff he's obviously held in high regard. especially if he's the mayor's son." Buzz told her softly, he gave away that he talked to Ken, but he didn't care. Jessie looked at him before nodding.

"You're right...Ok..But my question here is. Can you carry him with that leg of yours?"

"I'll manage."

Shakily, she grabbed the keys and unlocked his door, once it was opened, he limped over to Woody. He slowly picked Woody up and placed the cowboy over his shoulders. Both of his knees almost buckled do to Woody's weight, but he m fought against it and started for outside.

"Where?" Buzz asked as his breath started to hitch a bit.

Jessie pointed to the house that Buzz recognized from earlier. Carefully he crossed the paved road, his leg felt like it was on fire and there was no way he could stand on it for much longer, but he had to push through it, the last thing he wanted was for Jessie to have carry the both of them. The work was short, but it felt like an eternity. His feet dragged along the pavement as he bit on his lip, trying to block out the growing fire like pain through his leg.

Jessie jogged in front of him and opened the door, the home was lit, and Buzz practically threw Woody onto the nearby couch. He knew it wasn't gentle as Woody let out a gasp even while unconscious. Buzz wanted to care, but he fell next to couch clutching his leg. Breathing out heavily, he felt something wet lick him and he looked at Slinky, the dog clearly thankful.

"I don't think anyone saw us! are you alright? I'll get you an ice pack." Jessie hurried away, Buzz could hear her rummaging around in the kitchen, as she did so, he gently knocked Slinky off of him so he could look at his bad leg he sighed out deeply, he regretted taking off the brace now. Jessie came back a first aid kit in one hand and an blue icepack in the other. She dropped down to Buzz he put his hand up.

"Focus on your brother, I can do the rest from here." He told her with a smile. She smiled back and handed him the blue icepack along with some gauze. While she focused on Woody, carefully taking off her brother's shirt, Buzz wrapped the icepack around his leg carefully and steadily. Once done, he looked over at Woody, his eyes widened when he looked at the wound.

"That was not done by a horse." He spoke aloud without thinking about it. The sheriff's shoulder had a long tear from the top of the shoulder down to his armpit, it was deep, like someone wanted to cut his arm off, deep. The wound was infected as it was clearly red and inflamed, but the main key point was the pus that was both wet and dry along the wound. Jesse looked nervous, Buzz watched as she put the first aid kit down and started to squeeze the infected shoulder.

"What are you doing?" Buzz asked stunned at her actions.

"Getting the pus out." She responded.

"That'll make it worse. He needs a hospital." Buzz fought back. She let out a sight and shook her head.

"That's out of the option, like they will let him leave." She told him simply before reaching over and squeezing the liquid out of the wound. It was clear that Woody was feeling it, as he started to squirm on the couch.

Once she was sure she had all of the pus out, she wrapped a bandage around it tightly, once it was on, she ran off into the next room, leaving Buzz alone with Woody, slowly, Buzz stood and looked at the cowboy, Woody's face red and his breathing heavy, he had a fever, that was clear.

"You need to leave more than I do..." Buzz put his hand to his mouth. Before he could dwell too long on it, the front door opened, and Buzz looked up, in the door way stood a small plump man in overall's, the man had a pickaxe in his hands has he stood there. He narrowed his eyes at Buzz and started to walk into the home, using the pickaxe as a makeshift cane as he walked.

"Jessie, dearie." The man spoke, completely ignore Buzz, his deep voice had a nice airy tone to it, but Buzz refused to let his guard down. There was a loud crash from wherever Jessie was and she came running in at a frantic pace. Buzz watched as Slinky followed her, but the dog went right passed her and jumped into Woody's lap instead. He wasn't growling, but still seemed to stand on guard. Jessie stood there in between Buzz and the couch, in her hand was an orange bottle, heavy medication clearly. She let out a shaky breath before finally saying,

"Daddy..."


	5. Chapter 5

Nine year old Woodrow Pride stomped through the rain puddles around the town. His cowboy boots getting all muddy along with his legs. On his head was an oversized brown cowboy hat that fell a bit over his eyes. Smiling, he turned to the shepherd's home, his sheep all around his yard, Woodrow opened his mouth and yelled out,

"Oh, Ms. Peeeeeep!"

There was a moment of silence before the front door open, elven year old Bobbi, Bo, Peep came out of her fathers home. Woody smiled at the blonde brightly, he knew he was missing one of his front teeth at the time, but Bo always made him smile a big 'ol smile.

"My daddy wanted to tell you that one of your father's sheep is in his yard." Woodrow told her. Bo smiled at him and he felt his heart melted at the site.

"Ok, I'll go and get them. Thank you, Woodrow." Bo spoke softly, Woodrow nodded at her before running off towards the forested part of the town, he had to be careful as the people his dad paid 'under the table' were still busy paving the street. Unknown as to why, nobody in town owns a car.

"Woodrow!"

Next thing he knew the back of his collar was grabbed and he was picked up by Lotso, it was actually a good thing as the giant man had saved Woodrow from a nasty fall into a ditch that was still under construction by the people. With his legs dangling in the air, Woodrow looked over at Lotso and smiled.

"Thanks Mr. Lotso! I wasn't paying attention." Woodrow saluted the man, Lotso placed the boy down on the ground, Woodrow waved to Ken, Lotso's 'prodigy' as the man puts it, Ken was a little younger than Woodrow, but it was clear that he didn't like Woodrow, at all.

"That's apparent. You best watch out where you're going, you could lose a limb if you aren't careful." Losto warned, Woodrow gave the man a smile.

"Of course, Mr. Lotso. I'll be careful."

"You goin' into the forest?" Lotso asked suddenly, his voice shifting a bit. Woodrow gave the man another big smile.

"Yep! Daddy said as my training to be a sheriff I need to be on lookout!"

"Right...You know the rule right?"

"Of course! Anyone who's not part of our town needs go straight to Daddy... or you."

"That's a good little Sheriff." Lotso gently took off Woodrow's hat and ruffled the boy's brown hair. "You go along now." he told him as he put the hat back on Woodrow's head.

Woodrow watched as Lotso and Ken walked away, Ken quickly turned and stuck his tongue out at Woodrow before following his mentor. That Ken sure was a funny kid.

Turning, Woodrow ran into the forest, being a little more mindful of the construction, he happily went along his way out of town.

The forest was heavy in this part, so heavy that it he's gotten lost once or twice. If it wasn't for his sister or Daddy he was sure he'd probably still be lost.

Woodrow made his way to the river, this time of the year it was pretty steady moving, unlike in the summer where it was so fast that anyone who fell in would be swept away before they could blink.

Looking over towards where the river should be, Woodrow carefully peered down from the rocks to the slow moving river, the boy tilted his head to the side as he lifted his oversized hat as he could see a bag floating along the water. The bag an odd burlap sack that was clearly closed and tied, it seemed odd... With a curious hum, Woodrow carefully scaled down the rocks, once he was by the water the little boy grabbed a stick and stretched out, using the stick he caught the knot of the sack and managed to pull the sack to the shore, he realized that it was oddly heavy for a burlap sack. Picking it up, he got the shock of his life when it suddenly started to jerk around. Crying out, Woodrow dropped the sack in shock, and he was met with a sudden yelp.

"...Huh?"

Carefully, Woodrow reached back and slowly untied the knot. There was a moment of silence as whatever was in the sack started to move out.

"Oh! A puppy!" Woodrow suddenly cried out as he suddenly attached himself to the small dog. It was a light brown wiener dog, the dog looked painfully thin as his rib cage showed making the poor thing look like a gross slinky. Woodrow picked the puppy up and held the poor dog close to his chest, the dog allowed it and placed his head on Woodrow's shoulder.

"Woodrow?"

Hearing his father, Woodrow smiled and quickly yelled for his dad,

"Dad! Daddy! Look what I found!"

His pudgy father made to the top of the rocks, looked down, then started to climb down.

"Oh, Nelly. Aint that some poor 'ol pup." His father commented as he met Woodrow down at the bottom of the shore.

"I found him in the bag going down the river! Why would someone do that, Daddy?" Woodrow asked, his father's eyes widen and he rubbed the back of his head nervously. Gently, his father leaned down and started to pet the dog's head.

"Well...What do you think we should do with him?" His father asked, causing Woodrow to look back at his dad happily.

"Can I keep him!?"

"Well...I don't know..." His father spoke, a smile on his face showing his one gold tooth.

"I'll take care of him! I promise. Pleeeeasseee?"

The dog turned to look at the man, his ears low as he whined loudly at the man, giving him the big 'ol puppy dog eyes, mimicking his son's own puppy eyes.

"Well, that's one smart dog. Oh. Alright. You can keep him. But he's your responsibility Woodrow."

"Yes!" Woody jumped up, puppy still in his arms. "Thank you, Daddy!"

"C'mon, I'm sure your sister would like to meet our newest member. What's his name?"

Woodrow thought for a moment before smiling broadly.

"Slinky! Slinky dog."

-Transition

Two months passed since Woodrow found Slinky, the dog now a lot more healthier, plumper, happier. Jessie fell in love with him almost instantly, but it was obvious that the dog loved Woodrow. Woodrow and Slinky made their way towards Bo's father's home together.

"Oh, Ms. Peeeeeep!" Woodrow greeted the eleven year old blonde. The girl sitting out on the porch. Bo smiled brightly at Woodrow and stood up.

"Are those pesky sheep in your daddy's yard again?" She asked him, and Woodrow laughed at her,

"No, not this time. My daddy wants to talk to your dad!"

"Alright! I'll let him know! See you soon Woodrow!" She smiled to him and he smiled back. He watched as Bo returned to her own home, going to talk to her father no doubt. Woodrow turned to Slinky, the dog looked back at him and Woodrow rocked back and forth on his heels before saying with a doofy smile on his face,

"I'm going to marry her..."

Slinky gave Woodrow a snort in response and walked towards the forest, leaving his owner,

"Hey! Don't give me that! I really am!"

Woodrow turned and chased after his companion into the forest area, mindful of the construction still going on.

-Transition

Slinky's barking is what caught newly ten year old Woodrow's attention,

"Slink?" Woodrow asked as he approached the dog who was on guard, the dog was lowered towards the ground, his muzzle twisted in a snarl as he gave a threatened bark once more.

"Whoa...Whoa..."

Woodrow watched as teenager timidly approached the two, his hands up in the air, not that that would stop a dog bite. This teen was tall, he had black buzzed cut hair, his black skull shirt making him stick out oddly to Woodrow.

"...Howdy there. Slink. Down." Woodrow demanded, the dog listened and sat down with ease. "Woodrow Pride." He introduced himself, the teen looked at him before taking his hand awkwardly in his own.

"...Sid...So, um, I went off the trail, and got lost. Can you point me back to it?"

"Uhhhh. I don't know what that means. But I can take you to my daddy. He'll help you." Woodrow told the teen, Sid sneered and just crossed his arms.

"Fine."

Sid followed Woodrow towards the town, after a bit, Sid's facial expressions started to change the closer they got to town.

"How...This shouldn't be-"

"DAD!" Woodrow yelled, gaining pretty much everyone's attention, the people all stared at the newcomer, making Sid feel highly uncomfortable.

"Y-You know...I've seen enough horror movies to know where this is going..." Sid mumbled as he started to awkwardly back away hands up once more.

"Oh my, Woodrow. who do we have here?" Asked his father, the man leaving Lotso's home, pickaxe in his hands, Sid gulped at the sight of the sharp object.

"This is Sid. He said he accidently went 'off the trail' whatever that means." Woodrow explained to his dad, Sid watched as the man's smile left his lips and he got a rather sour look on his face.

"Oh? Well. Just follow me then, I can point you back." The man told Sid, urging the teen to follow him away from where he original entered.

"I...Uh...You know. I think I can find my way back on my own. Thanks-Oh!" Sid started by backing away only to stop when Lotso came up from behind him, stopping the teen from turning and running.

Sid let out a soft and scared groan as he turned to look at the giant man.

"Nonsense. We can't have a mere child running around in the forest, you could get hurt. C'mon."

Woodrow smiled and watched as Sid slowly and cautiously followed his father towards their home.

"Bye, Sid." Woodrow waved to the teen, he then looked at Lotso with a big smile, Lotso gave a slight frown before following his dad and Sid towards their home, this mad Woodrow frown a bit, he wanted to follow to see what they were going to do, but he felt a hand on his shoulder stop him from doing just that.

"Let them be." He heard the voice of Mr. Potato-Head, Woodrow was then pulled back a bit by the older man. Turning, Slinky and him followed Mr. Potato-Head towards his own home. "You're sister is already with the Mrs, the Mrs. made some fresh cookies..."

Before they made into the home, there was a loud pop that sounded through the whole town. It made Woodrow turn,

"What in tarnation?!"

"Woodrow!" Mr. Potato-Head tried to call him back but it was too late as Woodrow already ran off.

The boy took off towards his home, Slinky doing his best to keep up. Rushing inside, he left the door wide open, knowing his father would most likely be in his study, jogging up the stairs, He felt his heart pulse rapidly throughout his chest, fearful that the teen had attack his father. Making it to his dad's study, the door already open, he charged through it and paused at the scene in front of him.

His father standing there back turned to the door, polishing his prized gun as blood was splattered all over the room, Sid's body laid in the middle of the floor, a coat, thankfully, covering most of the teen's body. His father seemed indifferent to everything as he just continued to clean his gun with a prideful whistle, well, that was until Woodrow let out a low and sudden sob, causing his dad to realize that he was standing there.

"Woodrow!" His father yelled in surprise.

Feeling tears perk up in his eyes, Woodrow took a sudden step back in fear.

"Hey! It's ok! Ok!" His father yelled as he took a step towards Woodrow, his dad shut the door firmly behind him and kneeled down, he grabbed Woodrow by his shoulders and forced his terrified son to look at him.

"He was a bad person, Woodrow. He would of taken your sister and you away from me. Away from this town. I had to do what was right. I'm did to protect you and your sister. It's ok. Ok? Easy there..." His dad told him gently as he hugged Woodrow.

Blinking back his tears, Woodrow let out a soft breath.

That kid didn't seem like a bad guy. Just lost. Narrowing his eyes a bit, Woodrow bit back the urge to ask about the kid and just let go of his father.

"Ok, Dad...I understand."

"That's my good little sheriff. Now, why don't you go over to the Potato-Heads for the time being." His dad gently flicked Woodrow's hat downward, and Woodrow gave a nod before slowly and cautiously walking down the stairs. Once he was at his front door, the door still open, he looked down at Slinky, his companion looked back at him and lowered his ears.

"I agree, Slink. We aren't having that happen again..."

-Transition

"So, your father just killed him?" Bo asked Woodrow, the two of them out in her backyard sharing a tire swing. The sun had since set allowing them to look up at the stars, Slinky laid on the ground below them, fast asleep.

"Yeah...He said he did it to protect us...I think he was lying..." Woodrow sighed out.

"My daddy doesn't agree with yours. My dad wants us to leave this town, but, we can't." Gently, she laid back a bit on the sing, Woodrow mimicked her movement and the two laid down carefully on the tire swing.

"Sometimes I wonder what's beyond the backways...I want to jump the fence. But, I'll get caught." Woodrow confessed.

"Every time you leave, someone will follow you minutes later. What are they hiding?"

"...I don't know...and I don't think I want to know."

-Transition

Months later, another person found themselves lost, Woodrow found the person on the ground huddled in a ball crying.

"Howdy." He greeted, it was a little girl with dark skin and black curly hair, she couldn't be older than five. She sniffled at Woodrow and wiped her tears away with her fingers as her lower lip jutted out.

"I'm lost. Can you point me back to the trail, please?" She whined to Woodrow. Woodrow opened his mouth, confused as to what that meant, he then shut his mouth and sighed, gently tipping his hat upwards, he frowned deeply.

"Follow me." He said finally, going away from the town, he knew he could be in serious trouble for doing this, but, the image of Sid laying on his fathers study resurfaced in his mind, he did not want this little girl to have the same fate. The two of them weaved in and out of the thick trees, taking the little girl by the hand, he could hear her start to cry again, no doubt scared.

Finally, they made it to their destination, it was a barbed wire fence that stopped just at Woodrow's chest.

"We call this 'the backways'. Here, I'll lift you up and over this fence and you should be able to get back to your mommy and daddy." Woodrow gently told her. Picking the small girl up, he carefully moved her over the fence and placed her down on the other side.

"Oh...Thank you. Do you have a name?" She asked him.

"Woodrow." He smiled at her, she giggled.

"Woody?" She asked with a head tilt. Woodrow let out a soft hum. Woody, that had a nice ring to it.

"Yeah...Woody. I like that a lot better...You better hurry along now."

Woody waved her goodbye, she smiled at him and waved back before turning and running away from the backways. Woody did the same, right on time as his sister had just turned towards where the backways were.

"Woodrow. What are you doing around the backways? You know dad doesn't like you around the fence." She scolded with her arms crossed bitterly.

"Sorry, I thought I saw someone...Oh...And can you call me Woody? I think it has a better ring to it." He asked her, Jessie gave him a snort in response before playfully shoving his hat down over his eyes.

"Whatever you say, Wood-eeee" She mocked.

Woody laughed and the two of them ran back to the town together.

-Transition.

His new name had caught on around town. Almost everyone started calling him Woody, except for his father, his dad still called him Woodrow and let his son know he didn't care for the nickname, but he was sorely outnumbered and it stuck.

By the time Woody and Jessie had turned eleven he had saved four more people that all gotten lost. Except for one that had crashed her car into the woods, he tried to save her but failed and she vanished the next day, his dad had taken her car and that was the end of that.

The last person to be saved was a fat forty year old man, couldn't be older than Woody's own father. Like before, Woody lead him to the backways and pointed him to the right direction.

He knew he couldn't keep his secret for long, Woody found out the hard way that his father was the only one to ever leave the town. He only found out when his father came storming in and slammed a newspaper in front of Woody and his sister on the table. Woody felt his breath hitch when he saw the headline. It was a picture of the kid he just recently saved, he was about to read just what the headline said, but his father snatched the paper back before he could.

"So. You've been openly disobeying me." His father growled out, Woody tried to say something, anything, but he couldn't.

"He said his name was Woody, a little boy no older than my own son. I don't know where he came from, but I do know that where he is there shouldn't be a barbed wire fence." His father read from the newspaper, Jessie slowly looked at her brother and gulped. Woody then spoke the first thing on his mind,

"...Why shouldn't there be a fence-"

"Do you want to be taken away from me?!" His father screamed, causing both Woody and Jessie to jump, Jessie's breathing started to be come hitched as she started to shake. Slinky perked up from under the table.

"..No." Woody breathed out shakily.

"This will stop right now, Woodrow. Until I say so you are not allowed in the forest. I'm doing this for your protection. I hope you understand that."

-Transition.

"You knew it couldn't last. Silly." Bo mumbled to him as she gently toyed with Woody's short hair. The two of them in her backyard once again.

"I know...Curse that Al, if he hadn't of notified the newspaper I would of gotten away with it." Woody grumbled.

"Well, son, you tried. I think what you did was good for the time being. Even if it did upset your old man." Bo's dad told him as he came in with a beer bottle in his hands. "Heard him telling Lotso that he's putting cameras around the town to stop you."

"Joy." Woody grumbled bitterly. Bo gently ran her hands through his hair once more.

"Don't give up. I'm sure you can still find a way around this road block." Bo told him gently. "You're smart, Woody..."

-Transition.

When Woody was thirteen three people came and were never seen from again. Woody watched as two men and a women came into their small town, looking just as confused as anyone who came in. Woody wanted to help them, to tell them to run, but he couldn't, he was over at Hamm's as his father 'talked' to the three.

"...I want to help them..." Woody confessed to the tubby man.

"Sorry, but what can you do?" Hamm sighed with a headshake as he placed a glass of water in front of Woody, the teen laid his head down on the table and sighed out softly.

"Is this really all for mine and my sister protection? Do they really have to die?" Woody asked and Hamm sighed out this time, he then took a seat next to Woody.

"Your father is doing what he thinks is best it doesn't mean it's right...At all..But his heart is in the right place...I think.."

Woody frowned at this and leaned back into his seat. He then jumped when three audible gunshots rang out through the town.

"...Well. I don't think it is." He finally said getting up from his seat, he hurried out Hamm's home before the man could stop him. He didn't go to his own home, instead he ran across the way to Ms. Peep's, making his way up to the door, he was about to knock when it was suddenly opened.

"Don't worry, Bo, I'm just going to talk to him." Her father told her, he looked down at Woody and gave the boy a smile and a nod.

"Woodrow. I'm going to talk to your father..." There was a silence between the two, Mr. Peep looked back in his home, Bo wasn't behind him, gently he leaned down and whispered,

"If I don't come back, Take care of Bo."

With a slight hand movement, the man gently tilted Woody's hat down before walking away from the boy.

"She's only fifteen..." Woody squeaked out to the man and her dad smiled.

"I know. Which is why I'm talking to your father now." With that Mr. Peep walked away from Woody once more.

Together, Woody and Bo sat on her couch, waiting for her dad to return.

He never did.

-Transition.

Fifteen year old Woody found a new way to save people, he needed the help of his sister and Bullseye, his and his sister's horse. Jessie was more than happy to help, the red head cursing him for not allowing her to do so before.

Whenever someone came in lost, they would use Bullseye was a mild distraction, Jessie would try to 'calm' the horse down, which would make him even more frantic, kicking up dirt and dust, blocking off the camera view. Woody would then hurriedly take the person towards the backways. The tricky part was avoiding the camera to the backways, it wasn't impossible, just hard. Woody found a good way of hiding from the camera, which he realized the camera doesn't show the whole entirety of the fence, just the main part, she he lead them to the side where the camera didn't pick up.

In all honesty it worked quiet well, of course, they couldn't keep it up forever. The more Bullseye got frantic, the more suspicious their dad got. Eventually, the man made sure Bullseye was locked up every time a new person came into town, and they added more camera's around the backways and town. Making the two think up of a new plan.

"What about the Potato-Heads?" Jessie asked as the two of them sat in Woody's bed room, Slinky in her lap.

"I don't want involve more people than I have to, plus, we don't know if they'll be on board with the idea."

"Oh trust me, they will be. They don't like daddy very much." Jessie told him and Woody rolled his eyes.

"I don't know, Jess."

"Look, their backyard goes straight into the forest. It'll be a clean get away from there, plus...I heard they might of smuggled some spray paint before they moved into town. If that's true, we could use them on the cameras."

"Yeah but they'll know it's us if we pop up on screen spraying the camera's down." Woody argued.

"Not if we use the person to our advantage. We give them the spray cans tell them to spray down the cameras so it'll be like they did it and we weren't helping." Jessie brought up to him.

"Mmm. Alright. Fine. You talk to the Potato-Heads then. Dad will think its suspicious if I do."

"Oh, please, you're just going to see Bo again. You've two been inseparable these past years." Jessie mumbled softly.

"I'm going to marry her." Woody told Jessie and Jessie just laughed and shook her head.

"Whatever you say, lover boy."

-Transition.

Eighteen year old newly appointed sheriff Woody gently ran his fingers through Bo's bright blond hair, his girlfriend laying down on the couch, her head in his lap, the two of them smiled at one another and finally Bo spoke,

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Of course."

"If there were a way for us to leave this town, forever...Would you do it? Just me and you."

There was a silence between the two of them, Woody continued to stroke her hair before sighing out.

"I can't leave Jessie...You know that."

"...I Know."

Bo sat up and gently crawled over to Woody, she placed her head in the crook of his neck and he draped an arm around her. Together the two sat there, Woody wished it could of lasted longer, but the knock at the door caused the two of them to part. Woody got the door, there his father stood, Woody never realized how much taller he was than his dad until that moment as he looked down at him.

"Woodrow. You're late for dinner."

"Oh geez, Sorry dad. I ate with Ms. Peep tonight. I guess I should of told you." Woody told him as he awkwardly rubbed the back of his head. He watched as his dad's eyes narrowed, he looked over behind Woody to where Bo was. Bo gave him a small wave.

"...Right. A heads up next time would be nice."

Woody watched as his dad stiffly walked away. A sudden pang hit Woody's chest, him and Bo turned and looked at one another, Woody slowly shut the door and looked at her once more.

"It'll be alright. I swear..It will." Gently he hugged her, she hugged him back and together they both breathed out heavy sighs.

His dad wouldn't try anything on Ms. Peep.

Would he?

-Transition.

Five more people saved over the past two years. The problem was it was only five out of twenty. Together with his sister, the Potato-Heads, Hamm, and even Rex they all worked together to save those people. Only five made it out of the town. It all a rather complicated plan of posing the people off as drunks with beer that any of them managed to smuggle amongst the town. The biggest problem was those five people where the only ones to go along with Woody's plan, the other fifteen put up a fight and got caught in the process...

Woody was sitting at his desk in the jail house, he was just taping his fingers as he sat there thinking about what his next plan of action was going to be. He jumped when the door suddenly opened, his father came waltzing in, using his pickaxe as a cane, he gently scratched his beard and paused to look at his son.

"Is everything alright, dad?" Woody asked turning to face his father.

"You haven't been home the past few nights, I'm just wondering if everything is alright?"

"Oh. Sorry, I've just been spending some time with Bo. She needed some help with her sheep-"

"Son. We need to have a talk, about you and Ms. Peep."

Woody tensed at this and stared his father down almost instantly.

"Dad, before you even start-"

"She's not good for you!"

"I love her."

"Love her?! Woodrow...I was afraid of this...I guess, I should tell you about her father..."

Woody stood from his seat, this made his father grip his pickaxe just a little bit tighter, his son towered over him, anger flaming through Woody's eyes as he stared his dad down.

"What about her father?" Woody asked through gritted teeth, the memory of that night all those years ago, Bo and him waiting on the couch for hours on end for her father to come back. Bo crying horribly when the sun rose because she knew, she knew once that sun came up that her father would never come back to her. Still, she never hated Woody for what his father, and probably Lotso, did to her dad.

"Her dad wanted to expose us. I fear she may follow in his footsteps."

Woody frowned at this.

"I just want to protect you and Jessie, you two may be adults, but you're both still my children. I'm doing what needs to be done for your-"

"Protection. I know. But Bo would never do anything like that, you can't blame her for what her father was going to do." Woody tried to point out but his father waved him off.

"It's all in her blood, son."

"Blood or not. I am marrying her." Woody told his father bitterly not thinking of the consequence of what he just said.

"You think! I will not allow it!" His dad yelled back and soon the two started an argument so loud and heated that people started to come out of their homes just to see what the noise was about.

"I already asked her! She said yes, you can't stop this!"

"Woodrow, you listen to me and you listen to me now. You will not marry that-"

"I swear to god..."

"Harlot!"

Woody resisted all his urges to just punch his father in the mouth. Slowly and tensely, Woody grabbed his keys and pushed passed his dad.

"I've already moved out." Woody hissed as he left the building. The air was heavy with humidity, looking up he saw that black clouds covered the sky, rain ready to fall any moment.

"Woodrow! You get back here! I'm not done!" His dad yelled back at him.

"I AM!"

Woody stormed down the way until he made to his and Bo's home. He was quick to lock the door behind him and rush to his wife to be, she was sitting on their bed, wearing her favorite dress, running her pale fingers through her blonde hair. Standing in the doorway, Woody felt fear grip his body as he realized just what he did. He heard the thunder rumble outside and felt his heart beat get more and more rapid.

"Woody, you're back early-"

"Pack. Pack what you can. Dad's probably coming here with Lotso, you need to leave."

"What?"

"I'm getting you out of this town. Please...Pack.."

Woody told her gently, she didn't argue, together they both found an old suitcase and started to hastily pack her clothes in it, it was about halfway through packing when Bo asked,

"Why aren't you packing anything of yours?"

"Bo...I'm getting you out. I'm not leaving. I can't leave everyone else behind. They need me."

"Woody, what's going on?"

Before he could answer there was a loud crash from the living room, The two turned to see smoke slowly starting to fill up the hallway.

"We have to go!" Closing her suitcase, Woody grabbed it and the two hurried passed the smoke, Woody could see flames start to rise from the couch, Molotov most like the cause. They both hurried to the front door only to pause at the site of Lotso standing there, he had clearly broken the locked door down.

"Now, Sherriff. Your father made it clear, he just wants Ms. Peep. It doesn't have to be like this." Lotso told Woody, instantly Woody put Bo behind him in a protective stance.

"Get out of my way, Lotso." Woody demanded, his whole demeanor changing.

"Boy, your father told me if I have to, I will use force." Lotso tensed up, he then reached behind his back clearly going for a weapon. Before he could pull what ever was behind him out, Slinky and Jessie had both ran up to him, Slinky bit down on the man's leg, the first time the elder dog ever bit anybody. Jessie was quick to tackle Lotso to the side.

"GO! GO! I ALREADY GOT BULLSEYE OUT!" Jessie screamed at Woody, waving them to go. Woody grabbed Bo's hand and the two ran out, the home now ablaze as fire spewed out of the open window madly, Woody didn't have much time to look at it as they hurried towards Bullseye's pen, the horse out, like Jessie had said. Grabbing Bo, he gently put her on the horses saddle, giving her suitcase to her to hold, Woody jumped up and grabbed Bullseyes reins.

"Let's go boy." Whipping the reins the horse took off.

"Woody!" Bo yelled out, there was a sudden pop, Woody ducked instinctively.

"Are you alright!" He yelled back to her.

"Yes, it missed."

Bullseye went faster towards the forest, Woody felt rain start to fall on all of them as Bullseye sped towards the backways. He heard several other loud pops, no doubt from his dad's gun, but none of the hit him or Bo, he prayed his father didn't shoot Jessie or Slinky.

Pulling back on Bullseyes reins, the horse came to an abrupt halt at the fence. Woody jumped off and quickly helped Bo down.

"Here..." Helping her over the barbed fence, the stared at one another, both of them now on two separate sides.

"Just keep going straight, that's what I tell everyone, you'll find yourself out of here before you know it..." Woody breathed out heavily. Bo grabbed on to his face and he let out a shaky breath as the two of them touched foreheads.

"Come with me..." Bo breathed out, Woody shook his head softly.

"You know I can't..." He chuckled weakly.

"...I love you."

"I love you to..."

Gently she lifted his face and the two kissed, it was only a brief kiss as the sound of approaching feet caused Woody to turn.

"Go...Hurry." He told her softly, Bo started to leave, dragging her hand down to hold on to his own hand, slowly she separated from him as they let go of one another hands.

"Goodbye..." She whispered before turning around, leaving Woody standing there in the rain.

"Goodbye...Ms. Peep." He breathed out, the ran dripping down from his big brown hat. Woody let out a harsh breath before turning to Bullseye. "Lets go back..."

Hopping back onto the horses back, the two trotted through the forest back to town, the first thing Woody saw was the house was completely burned horribly now, the rain smothering the fire down, still the home was no longer livable. The first thing he was greeted with was everyone in town being outside looking at him. Jumping off of Bullseye, Woody approached his father.

"Do you have any idea what you've done?" His dad seethed.

"I saved the woman I loved."

What happened next, nobody expected, his father raised his pickaxe and stuck Woody across the shoulder in one fell swoop. It was so quick that Woody hardly time to react. Next thing he knew he was on the ground clutching his horribly bleeding shoulder. It was a rather deep cut, breathing out heavily, Woody said nothing when his father started to speak.

"Let this be a warning to all of you. Nobody is ever leaving this town again. There will be no more backways, no more escaping...None of it." His father growled out to everyone, Jessie stood there, looking concerned for Woody as he stood, blood now running heavily from his shoulder down to his hand. His dad turned to him and snarled out,

"As for you...You will return home. Take your sister and the damn mutt with you. You should be happy I didn't shoot the dog dead for what he did to Lotso."

Woody wobbled passed his dad. Carefully, he picked up Slinky, the dog whined then placed his head on Woody's chest. Together, him and Jessie walked home, Nobody said anything to as they all made a path for the two.

"It's going to be alright..." Jessie told him once they got home.

"...Is it?"

Hours later, when Jessie had finished bandaging his shoulder, the two heard the loudest sound go through the whole town. They knew what their father had done when the plump man came back covered in dirt and debris, whistling to himself in that same prideful tone he used all those years back when he killed Sid. He then turned to the two, a bit smile on his face as he asked,

"So. What's for dinner?"

Two weeks after the whole ordeal, Buzz Lightyear crashed into their small town.

**Author's Note:**

> Whew! This chapter took me forever to write. I have to say I'm looking forward to continuing this story. Now, I know i'm going to get someone saying "Woody and Jessie aren't siblings!" Well, I don't care. That's how I see them, that's how I've seen them since I was five when the second movie came out. Mainly because of one line that someone says in that same movie. Which I will bring up in later chapters.


End file.
